lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zane Julien
}} Zane Julien ist der Ninja des Eises und außerdem Nindroid mit einem Hang zur Humorlosigkeit. Fähigkeiten Zanes Stärken liegen vor allem in Sachen Tarnung und strategischem Denken. Er kommandiert das Eis, welches wahrscheinlich aus dem blau leuchtenden Kern in seiner Brust gebildet wird. Was dieser Kern ist oder woher er kommt ist allerdings unklar. Er ist ein präziser und logischer Denker, dies ermöglicht ihm oft neue Einblicke in eine verzwickte Situation. Biografie Vorgeschichte Zane wurde von Dr. Julien in einer kleinen Werkstatt in den Tiefen des Birkenwaldes geschaffen. Er verbrachte viele glückliche Jahre mit Dr. Julien, der ihm Lebenskompetenzen wie Kochen beibrachte. Während dieser Zeit baute Dr. Julien auch den Falken, um als Begleiter für seinen künstlichen Sohn zu dienen, und der mechanische Vogel würde Zane sein ganzes Leben lang weiterhelfen. Schließlich verstarb Dr. Julien aus Altersgründen mit Zane an seiner Seite. Auf seinem Sterbebett erzählte Dr. Julien dem traurigen Zane, dass er ein großes Schicksal vor sich hatte und ihm sagte, dass er gebaut wurde, um andere zu schützen, und dass er der Sohn geworden war, den Dr. Julien nie hatte. Als er seine Liebe noch einmal ausdrückte, war der letzte Akt des sterbenden Erfinders, Zanes "Gedächtnisschalter" auszuschalten, so dass seinem Sohn der Schmerz des Herzens erspart blieb, als er in die nächste Phase seines Lebens trat. Nachdem er "zurückgesetzt" worden war, ging Zane hinaus in die Welt und glaubte er sei ein Waise. Sensei Wu fand Zane, der am Fuße eines zugefrorenen Teichs meditierte, und rekrutierte ihn als Mitglied seines Ninja-Teams neben Cole und Jay. Er fing an, im Kloster des Spinjitzu zu trainieren und gewann eine Affinität für Eis. TV-Spezial Die Legende von Ninjago traf]] Nachdem sie einige Zeit zusammen trainiert hatten, wies Sensei Wu sie an, seinen neuesten Schüler Kai als Teil seines letzten Tests anzugreifen. Während er sich auf das Bett vorbereitete, schlichen er, Cole und Jay in Kais Zimmer im Kloster und bekämpften ihn. Danach löste Sensei Wu den Kampf auf und enthüllte, dass Kai sich ihrem Ninja-Team anschließen sollte. Zuerst protestierten Jay, Cole und Zane alle, stimmten aber dem Willen von Sensei Wu zu. Sensei Wu benutzte dann Spinjitzu, um ihnen alle neuen Outfits zu geben, wobei Zane einen weißen Ninja-Gi gewann. Nachdem Wu ihren Zweck erklärt hatte, kündigte er an, dass sie nun die erste Goldene Waffe suchen würden. Als er in den Höhlen der Verzweiflung ankam, rannte Kai alleine davon und Zane war gezwungen, ihn mit Cole und Jay zu folgen. Sie holten ihn auf einem Skelett-Aussichtsturm ein, wo Zane einen Wurfstern benutzte, um die Karte zu den Goldenen Waffen von Samukai zu stehlen. Die Ninja fanden bald die Sense der Erde und hofften, sich herausschleichen zu können, während die Skelette beschäftigt waren, aber Jay alarmierte unbeabsichtigt die Skelett. So wartete die Skelettarmee schon, als die Ninja aus den Höhlen kamen. Die Ninja standen ihren Feinden gegenüber und benutzten Spinjitzu. Die Skelette zogen sich schnell zurück. Doch dann stellten die Ninja fest das die den Erddrachen erweckt hatten. Nachdem Kai versucht hatte, die Sense einzusetzen, um die Bestie abzuwehren, benutzten sie alle Spinjitzu, um zu entkommen. König der Schatten Nachdem sie die Sense erhalten hatten, machten sich die Ninja auf die Suche nach den nächsten drei Goldenen Waffen. Mit dem Boot suchten die Ninja die nächste Waffe, die Wurfsterne des Eises. Während er auf dem Boot war, informierte Sensei Wu die Vier über den Tornado der Schöpfung und was er tun kann. Im Eistempel näherte sich Zane den Wurfsternen und wurde bei Kontakt mit ihnen eingefroren, so dass die anderen Ninja gezwungen waren, ihn aus dem Tempel zu tragen, als sie vom Eisdrachen verfolgt wurden. Nachdem sie die Wurfsterne hatten, stiegen die Ninja zu den schwimmenden Ruinen zu den Nunchakus des Blitzes auf. Mit einer von Jays Erfindungen flogen sie, als sie die Waffe hatten, in den Wald der Ruhe. In dieser Nacht feierten die Ninja ihren Erfolg und erzählten sogar einen Witz. Später in dieser Nacht wurde der Weiße Ninja von den Skeletten geweckt, die ihn, Cole und Jay, gefangen nahmen und die drei Goldenen Waffen zurückeroberten. Nachdem sie gegangen waren, um die Waffen in der Unterwelt zu vereinen, versuchte Jay, die drei zu befreien, und sie machten Jagd, um sich schnell an den Monster-Truck zu klammern. Zane schaffte es, mehrere Skelette vom Lastwagen zu schupsen, bis Samukai ihn abstieß, kurz bevor er das Fahrzeug in die Unterwelt beschleunigte. ]] Cole, Jay und Zane reisten zum Feuertempel auf der Suche nach Kai und Sensei Wu, aber Zane spürte, dass Wu und das Schwert des Feuers nicht mehr da waren und stattdessen in der Unterwelt waren. Der Feuertempel zerfiel jedoch schnell in zwei Hälften und enthüllte Kai und Nya auf dem Feuerdrachen. Kai erklärte, was passiert war und enthüllte, dass Drachen in die Unterwelt eindringen und Sensei Wu und die Skellete folgen können, doch Cole wollte nicht auf dem Rücken eines Drachen fliegen, und behauptete, dass sie nicht alle auf den Rücken des Drachen passen würden. Dies inspirierte Kai jedoch dazu, die anderen drei Elementar-Drachen zu rekrutieren, und Zane ritt schließlich auf dem Eisdrachen, als die Bestie in die Unterwelt überging. Bei der Ankunft in der Unterwelt versuchten die Ninja, sich mithilfe von Stalaktiten an den Skeletten vorbeizuschleichen, aber sie fielen direkt vor Garmadons Festung, nachdem sie versehentlich die Beine von einem Spykor ergriffen hatten. Umgeben von Horden von Spinnen und Skeletten schlug Jay vor, den Tornado der Schöpfung zu benutzen. Trotz Zanes Befürchtungen über die möglichen "katastrophalen Folgen", von denen Sensei Wu gesprochen hatte, führte er die Ninja dazu, die Technik auszuführen und ihnen zu erlauben, ihre Feinde zu besiegen. Als der Weg frei war, betraten Zane und die anderen Ninja Garmadons Festung und fanden Sensei Wu, der mit den Goldenen Waffen Samukai bekämpfte. Er beobachtete, wie sein Mentor von Samukai geschlagen wurde, der alle vier Waffen aufhob und Garmadon drohte. Doch die Macht überwältigte Samukai und verwandelte ihn in ein Portal, in das Garmadon entkommen konnte. Als der Feind für einen Moment verschwunden war, beeilten sich die Ninja, Sensei Wu zu helfen und nahmen die Goldenen Waffen für sich selbst in die Hand. Zane und die anderen Ninja reisten dann zur Schmiede, wo sie sich mit Nya wiedervereinigten und schworen, bereit zu sein, wenn Garmadon zurückkehrte. Staffel 1 Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Zanes Ninja-Anzug ist pink, als Lloyd ihn verfärbt hat. Staffel 2 Finsternis zieht herauf Die Ninja sind auf der Jagd nach einer Wohnung. Das einzige Haus, das sie sich leisten können, entpuppt sich als ein Apartment mit einem Schlafzimmer und einem Bad ohne Beleuchtung. Jay und Kai argumentieren, dass sie einen besseren Ort brauchen, um Lloyd zu trainieren, und bereit sind, eine teure Heldensuite zu kaufen, die außerhalb ihrer Preisklasse liegt. Um dafür zu bezahlen, nimmt Zane einen Job als professioneller Koch an. Während er Schlangen bekämpft, zeigt Zane den Ninja, dass sie improvisierte Waffen benutzen könne Piraten gegen Ninja Zane und die anderen Ninja begannen Lloyd in ihrer Wohnung zu trainieren, aber bald erkannten sie, dass ihre Bedingungen für die Aufgabe ungeeignet waren. Sie brachen in die Stadt auf, um nach einem besseren Ort zu suchen und stießen bald auf Dareths Mojo-Dojo. Nach ihrer ersten Trainingseinheit mit Lloyd im Dojo verließen die Ninja das Dojo, um von Kapitän Sotos Piraten angegriffen zu werden. Die Ninja stiegen schnell in einen Bus ein und raste auf das Boot zu. Nachdem sie bei Wongs Kostüme aufgehört hatten, verkleideten sie sich als Pirate. Dann bestiegen Zane und die anderen das Schiff und stellten sich Sotos Crew. Nach einem kurzen Kampf und mit Hilfe von Nya wurden die Piraten schließlich überwältigt. Die falschen Ninja Wieder jung! Zane, zusammen mit den anderen Ninja, werden von Garmadon in Kinder verwandelt und vom Grundal gejagt, und am Ende der Episode kehrten er und die anderen Ninja zur Normalität zurück. Sie sehen auch, dass Lloyd mit ihnen gealtert ist und nun den Drang hat, im Kampf mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Die Zeitreise Lloyds Mutter Misako Die Steinsamurai Die Reise zum Tempel des Lichts Zane und der Rest der Ninja segeln zu einer Insel mit einem Gefängnisturm. Als die Ninja oben angekommen sind, grüßt Dr. Julien sie und nimmt sie mit. Drinnen setzt er sie hin, und ein Roboter serviert ihnen Tee. Dort erzählt Dr. Julien Zane, was nach seinem scheinbaren Tod passiert ist. Nachdem Dr. Julien Zanes Gedächtnisschalter abgestellt hatte, verging er wirklich, aber Samukai belebte ihn wieder mit einem speziellen Elixier, als Gegenleistung dafür, soll er Fahrzeuge für die Skelett-Armee herstellten. Als Dr. Julien sich weigerte, schloss Samukai ihn ein und er setzte einen Leviathan als Wache ein. Er versprach dem Arzt, wenn er tat, was er sagte, würde er Zane wiedersehen. Die Zeit verging jedoch und Dr. Jullien fragte sich, ob er Zane jemals wiedersehen würde. Nachdem er seine Geschichte erzählt hat, kommt der Leviathan und schickt einen Tentakel mit den Augen heraus, um nach Dr. Julien zu sehen, während sich die anderen verstecken. Nachdem es weg ist, arbeiten Dr. Julien und die Ninja zusammen, um die Raketenbooster des Flugseglers zu reparieren. Als der Flugsegler abhob, ergriff der Leviathan das Schiff. Zane sprang ins Wasser und befreite die Kreatur mit Seesternen von seinen Ketten. Schließlich befreit der Leviathan das Schiff und das Schiff fliegt zur Insel der Dunkelheit. Der Tempel des Lichts Die dunkle Uhr Garmadons neue Maschine Der Ultimative Spinjitzu-Meister Staffel 3 Das neue Ninjago Nach dem Kampf mit dem Ultra-Bösen, unterrichteten die Ninja an der Meister-Wu-Akademie. Später werden sie von Cyrus Borg zu einer Exkursion zu Borg Industries 'Borg Tower eingeladen. Als die Ninja im Büro von Cyrus Borg ankamen, waren die Ninja alle sehr glücklich, ihn zu treffen. Cyrus gab ihnen ein Geschenk: eine automatisierte Statue von sich selbst. Es sah aus wie eine normale Statue, aber Cyrus sagt Kai, dass er "sie" mit seinem Leben beschützen und niemanden wissen lassen soll, dass er sie hat. Wenn sie mit ihrem Geschenk in den Fahrstuhl gehen, lassen sie die Statue zufällig fallen, aber sie entdecken, dass sie hohl ist und sowohl mit neuen Anzügen als auch mit den Techno-Klingen gefüllt ist. Plötzlich sagt eine Robotersicherheitsstimme im Aufzug, dass sie die Klingen fallen lassen sollten. Die Ninja weigern sich und der Fahrstuhl fällt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden. Glücklicherweise flüchten die Ninja in einen Aufzug, der direkt daneben aufsteigt, und schaffen es, ihre neuen Outfits auf ihrer Flucht aus dem Borg Tower in die Schlacht zu schicken. Als sie den Turm verlassen, nimmt Sensei Wu die Techno-Klingen und sagt, dass er Zane und Kai in der Luft haben will. Dann hilft Zane Kai, mit seiner Techno-Klinge einen Jet zu hacken und ihn zu Kais Super Jet zu machen. In dem Moment, in dem sie beinahe zerstört werden, kommt Lloyd auf den Goldenen Drachen und besiegt die Roboter. Als die Ninja wieder in die Fahrzeuge steigen und sich außerhalb der Stadt auf die Straße begeben, entdeckt das Ultra-Böse, dass Wu mit den Techno-Klingen davonkommt, also schickt er zwei Copter, die ihn auf dem Dach des Gebäudes festhalten. Doch bevor das passierte, ließ Wu schnell die Techno-Klingen in Kas Super Jet fallen, damit die Ninja sie sicher aus der Stadt bringen konnten, während Sensei Wu vom Ultra-Böse gefangen genommen wurde. Die Kunst, nicht zu kämpfen Nachdem sie aus New Ninjago City geflohen sind, verstecken die Ninja ihre Fahrzeuge. Misako grüßt sie und zeigt ihnen das Kloster, aber Zane bleibt mit den Techno-Klingen zurück, da Garmadon (der jetzt "Meister Garmadon" ist) jegliche Waffen in seinem Kloster verbietet. Während alle drinnen sind, fängt Zane P.I.X.A.L. und bindet sie fest, dann kehrt er zum Kloster zurück, als die Ninja herauskommen, um zu sehen, was vor sich geht. Dann benutzt Zane seine Techno-Klinge, um die Systeme von P. I. X. A.L. zu hacken und befreit sie so von der Kontrolle des Ultra-Bösen. P.I.X.A.L. ist Zane dankbar das er sie gerettet hat. Sie fängt an zu erzählen von Sensei Wu. Plötzlich erinnert sich P.I.X.A.L. dran, dass sie nicht alleine kam und Nindroiden vor Ort waren. Die Ninja besiegten erfolgreich die Nindroiden, indem sie sie ins Mühlrad stiegen, das dann ausrollten. General Cryptor zerstört jedoch die Fahrzeuge von den Ninja da er dachte das die Ninja sie fahren würden. Danach beschließen die Ninja sich aufzuteilen. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai und Nya bekommen eine Idee, um den Strom in der Stadt abzuschalten, um den Virus des Ultra-Bösen zu stoppen. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, kommen sie zur Station. Doch es sind viele Nindroiden vor Ort. Sie schaffen es, hineinzukommen, können aber nicht den Weg finden, um die Stromladung zu unterbrechen. Außerhalb des Kraftwerks schnappt sich Cryptor P. I. X. A. L. auf, die zur Station geklettert ist, um den Ninja zu helfen. Zane beschließt, ihr zu helfen, scheitert aber, als Cryptor seine Techno-Klinge eine Stufe tiefer wirft. Dann schickt Cryptor Nindroiden hinein, Kai erinnert sich an Garmadons Lektion zu kämpfen, ohne zu kämpfen, also beschließen sie, Nindroiden anzulocken, um die Ladung zu zerstören, die dann explodiert und all den Strom abschaltet, einschließlich P.I.X.A.L.. Das innere Gleichgewicht repariert. ]] Die Ninja sind zu Ed & Ednas Scrap N Junk gegangen, um nach Teilen zu suchen, die es Zane ermöglichen würden, mit Solarenergie zu arbeiten, während Nya die Hälfte von Zanes Energiequelle an P.I.X.A.L. überträgt. Ein unbekannter und Techno Wu beleben General Cryptor, zusammen mit ein paar Nindroiden, mit Electrocobrai wieder. Nach der Aktivierung einiger Nindroiden erhält Min-droid Zugang zu Ed & Ednas Kran. Die Ninja benutzen Spinjitzu und fliegen aus dem gefallenen Fahrzeug. Aber Zane fällt mit P.I.X.A.L. auf dem harten Boden. Zane bemerkt, dass er seine Aufgabe nicht beenden kann, da er P.I.X.A.L. sein halbes Herz gegeben hat. Dann greift Cryptor ihn und P.I.X.A.L. an, aber Zane benutzt seine Techno-Klinge als Schild. Der Ninja des Eises wird bald von den Nindroiden gefangen. Die Feinde drohen, Zane in eine Schreddermaschine zu stoßen. Aber P. I. X. A.L. springt in die Luft und rettet Zane. Jetzt unterstützt der Ninja Kai. Der Fremde, Wu und die Nindroiden fliehen. Der Fremde hinterlässt jedoch eine Schuppe. Nya beschließt, Lloyd und Garmadon eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Die Legende des Goldenen Meisters Der Ninja-Copter wurde schließlich mit Solarenergie betrieben, und die Ninja kehrten mit Nya und P.I.X.A.L nach New Ninjago City zurück. Dort trafen sie sich wieder mit Borg und erklärten ihren Verdacht, wer die Festplatte gestohlen habe. Schließlich stießen sie auf das Grab der Steinsamurai, nur um festzustellen, dass das Siegel geöffnet worden war. Als sie Skales gegenübertraten, erfuhren sie, dass die Schlangen sich reformiert hatten und der Schlangenkönig sogar einen Sohn hatte. Die Ninja und Nya wurden zu einem Lagerfeuer geführt, wo Acidicus ihnen vom Fluch des Goldenen Meisters erzählte und wie sie glaubten, dass es sich auf Lloyd bezog. Während die Ninja den Fluch diskutierte, brachte Nya ihre Verwirrung zum Ausdruck, dass, wenn die Schlangen die Festplatte nicht gestohlen haben, jemand anderes der Schuldige ist. Beide Fragen mussten jedoch auf Eis gelegt werden, als Nindroiden plötzlich den Ort angreifen und Kai befahl den anderen Ninja und Nya, die Schlangen zu beschützen. Die Ninja fanden heraus, dass die Electrocobrai ihre Energiequelle sind. Skales sagt ihnen, dass der Fluch des Goldenen Meisters über ihnen ist und sagt, dass sie den Ninja nicht helfen könnten, weil sie sich aus dem Konflikt heraushalten. Die Ninja kehren dann an die Oberfläche zurück. Die Computerwelt In der Spitze des Borg-Turms, bereitet Borg das Gerät vor, das die Ninja in die Computerwelt bringen wird, einer digitalen Welt, in der sie Zugang zum zentralen Computer des Turms erhalten und das Ultra-Böse direkt bekämpfen können. Als Jay darauf hinweist, dass die Festplatte immer noch fehlt, erklärt Borg, dass das Gerät die Ninja selbst zusammen mit den Techno-Klingen in den Computer "herunterlädt", in dem das Ultra-Böse verweilt. Er erklärt auch, dass dies die einzige Methode ist, um erfolgreich zu sein, da es eine Frage der Zeit sein wird, bis das Ultra-Böse die Macht von Lloyd vollständig abbaut. Obwohl sie besorgt sind, werden die Ninja erfolgreich "heruntergeladen" und sie erwachen in der Computerwelt. In kürzester Zeit beherrschen sie die Vorteile der digitalen Welt, bis auf Kai. Die Ninja beginnen ihren Weg zum zentralen Computer des Turms - ironischerweise unterhalb des Turms, wo das Ultra-Böse schon vor Jahren besiegt worden war. Als das Ultra-Böse sie zerstören wollte, hat P.I.X.A.L. sie von außen gerettet. Dann stellt er das digitalisierte New Ninjago City auf den Kopf, aber die Ninja bewegen sich mit ihren digitalisierten Fahrzeugen weiter. Kai ist fast gestorben, als er vom digitalen Borg Tower gefallen ist, weil sein Fahrzeug verschwunden ist, aber er wurde von Zane gerettet. Zusammen kommen sie an die Spitze des Turms und setzen die Techno-Klingen ein, nur um festzustellen, dass das Uötra-Böse den Neustart stören kann. Die Ninja werden vom Ultra-Bösen schwer geschlagen, da er mehr von Lloyds Goldener Macht konsumiert und verkündet, dass er ein wahrer "goldener Meister" der realen Welt und der digitalen Welt wird. Gestärkt durch Lloyds Proklamationen, dass die Ninja immer die Kräfte des anderen haben, kämpft Zane gegen den Einfluss des Ultra-Bösen und ebenso zum goldenen Ninja. Die anderen Ninja machen es ihm nach und sie lenken mit Hilfe von Lloyds geteilter Macht die Schaltung um und zerstören vollständig das Virus des Ultra-Bösen vom System. Projekt Arcturus Im Tempel des Lichts gibt Lloyd seine Goldene Kraft auf, um die elementaren Kräfte der Ninja wiederherzustellen. Später bleiben Wu und Garmadon in Borgs Büro und versuchen ein Rätsel über einen geheimen Code zu lösen, den Zane und P.I.X.A.L. gefunden haben. Der Code trägt den Namen "Projekt Arcturus". Garmadon erwähnt, dass Arcturus ein alter Schlangengeneral war, der besiegt wurde, und nach dem eine Sternenkonstellation benannt wurde. P.I.X.A.L. erkennt ein Nindroid Konvoi der durch eine Straße in der Nähe vom Ort wo Kai ist. Als der Feuer-Ninja gefangen genommen wurde, rufen sie Jay, Cole und Nya an. Cole, Jay, Zane und Lloyd entdecken das Geheimnis von Arcturus und machen sich auf nach Ouroboros. Als sie ankommen, öffnet sich der Boden und enthüllt die ultimative Kreation des OverBorgs, Codename: Arcturus - eine Rakete, die entwickelt wurde, um Arcturus zu erreichen, den Stern, der die verlorenen Goldenen Waffen enthält. Die Ninja lassen Kai heimlich los und steigen in die Rakete ein. Sie bereiten sich darauf vor, irgendwohin zu gehen, wo sie es nie erwartet hätten: in den Weltraum! Die Ninja im Weltall Kurz nachdem die Rakete ins All eindrang, kamen Zane und die anderen Ninja mit Wu, Nya, Garmadon und P.I.X.A.L. in Kontakt. die zum Borg Tower zurückgekehrt waren, und die Baupläne der Rakete wiedergefunden hatten. Da Zane der Einzige war, der im Weltraum überleben konnte, verließ er den Laderaum und holte für die anderen Ninja-Raumanzüge. Die Ninja gingen dann zum Cockpit, um das Kommando über das Schiff zu übernehmen. Doch bevor sie es erreichen konnten, schickte Cryptor mehrere Nindroiden, um sie zu stoppen, während er die Rakete in den Schwanz des Kometen steuerte. Als Zane und die anderen Ninja nach der Landung erwachten, befanden sie sich auf dem Kometen, nicht allzu weit von Arcturus entfernt. Cryptor hatte den Startschlüssel mitgenommen. Die Ninja entdeckte Mondfahrzeuge im Laderaum und sie machten sich vollgestopft auf den Weg, um herauszufinden, wohin die Nindroiden verschwunden waren. Sie kamen bald bei einer großen Höhle an, in der die Goldenen Waffen gelandet waren, aber bevor sie den Startschlüssel erreichen konnten, wurden die Ninja von einem Schwarm fremder Käfer angegriffen. Die Nindroiden nutzten ihren Vorteil, um zu entkommen, aber Zane und die anderen verfolgten sie, nur um zum Startplatz zu kommen, um Arcturus zu finden, der von den Käfern zerstört wurde, und sie so auf dem Kometen gestrandet waren. Der Goldene Meister Im Weltraum verzweifeln die Ninja nach wiederholten gescheiterten Fluchtversuchen. Lloyd weigert sich jedoch, aufzugeben und schlägt vor, dass sie ihre elementaren Kräfte und alles um sich herum nutzen, um das Schiff neu zu bauen. Durch Lloyds Worte ermutigt, reparieren die Ninja das Schiff und benutzen Zane als Energiequelle. Obwohl Zane von der Anstrengung überhitzt wird, schaffen sie es, zurück zur Erde zu fliegen - um sicher zu landen, benutzen die Ninjas eine neue Technik: Elementaren Schilde. P.I.X.A.L. benutzt ein Motorrad, um ihre Freunde zu erreichen und nutzt ihre Kraft, um sie auf ihren Fahrzeugen zu landen. Als sich die Ninja mit ihren Verbündeten treffen, sagt Cyrus ihnen, dass sie zum Tempel der Tapferkeit gehen sollen. Als der erste Versuch scheitert das Ultra-Böse auszuschalten, beschließt Zane sich aufzuopfern. Er zerstörte das Ultra-Böse doch er selber wurde auch zerstört. Die Ninja sind zerbrochen, dass Zane gegangen ist und gehen zu seiner Beerdigung. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Zane noch lebt. Er fragt sie, ob sie jetzt kompatibel sind, da sie Freude über seine Wiederherstellung ausdrückt. Zwischenzeit Nachdem er sich wieder aufgebaut hatte, wurden Zane und P.I.X.A.L. irgendwie entführt und von Ronin nach Chens Insel gebracht. Während dieser Zeit wurde Zane sein Element gestohlen, bevor er von den Schurken, die seine Freunde auf die Insel locken wollten, in eine Zellkette an die Wände gestellt wurde. Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Stürmischer Wind Zane und die Ninja nutzten ihre Elementardrachen, um einen Fangfisch zu fangen, der ein lokales Dorf terrorisiert hatte. Nach der erfolgreichen Rückkehr zu Wus neuem Teeladen wurden Zane und die anderen von ihrem Meister nach Ninjago City geschickt, um für den neuen Laden zu werben, ohne ihre Kräfte zu nutzen. Während sie zunächst ihrem Meister gehorchten, beschloss Zane, seinen Elementardrachen zu benutzen, um eine riesige Teekanne aus Eis zu erschaffen, nachdem er niemanden anziehen konnte. Unglücklicherweise besaß Morro Lloyds Körper und die anderen Ninja verloren ihre elementaren Fähigkeiten. Sie kehrten zu Wu zurück, als der Teeladen vom Meister des Windes angegriffen wurde. Zane versuchte, einen Wurfstern zu benutzen, um ihn abzuwehren, aber am Ende waren die Ninja gezwungen, sich mit Wu und Nya in der Destiny's Bounty zurückzuziehen. Geistergeschichte Morro erreichte sie bald mit seinem Elementardrachen und während die Meister der Erde und des Blitzes ihn abwehrten, begleiteten Kai und Zane Wu in sein Quartier, damit er die geheime Nachricht des Stabes abdruckte. Der Geister-Ninja verkrüppelte jedoch das fliegende Schiff und es stürzte im Wald der Harmonie ab. Die Ninja machten ein Lager und Wu erzählte ihnen von seiner Vergangenheit mit Morro. Am nächsten Morgen kam Misako an und entdeckte, dass das erste Symbol Airjitzu bedeutet, eine von Meister Yang geschaffene Kampfkunst. Die Ninja-Montierung und der Titan-Ninja folgten Kai nach Stiix, wo Ronin die Schriftrolle aufbewahrte. Leider war ihr Vorsprung verloren, als Kai sie eher von Stiix weg als hin führte. Nachdem Zane darauf hingewiesen hatte, entschieden sich Jay und Cole stattdessen, Zane zu folgen, und sie stießen bald auf Gleise, die nach Stiix führten. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit kamen sie zu einem Bahnhof und blieben stehen, um sich auszuruhen. Jedoch wurden sie bald von Wrayth im Kettenzyklus bedrängt und in einen rasenden Kampf gegen die Geisterbedrohung verwickelt. Übrigens hat er sich geschlagen, als seine Kette sich an einem nahegelegenen Wasserturm festhakte und seinen Inhalt auf sich selbst goss. Die Ninja waren von ihrer Entdeckung betäubt, aber nachdem sie gemerkt hatten, dass ein vorbeifahrender Zug nach Stiix fuhr, rannten sie schnell hinterher. Die Stadt über dem Wasser Die Ninja kamen schließlich in Stiix an und konfrontierte Ronin in seinem Laden. Der Dieb verlangte einen hohen Preis für die Schriftrolle, aber wegen Kai's schrecklichen Verhandlungsgeschick wurde er noch höher gesteckt. Um Geld zu verdienen, wurden die Ninja angeheuert, um ein Dock zu bauen. Unglücklicherweise hat eine Fliege die Sprachdatenbank des Titan Ninjas beschädigt und sie haben versehentlich die Brücke zerstört. Da Zane nicht sprechen konnte, übernahm Jay die Verantwortung und entschied, dass sie einfach die Schriftrolle stehlen sollten. In dieser Nacht schlichen die Ninja in das Pfandhaus und fanden die Schriftrolle. Leider war Morro auch dort und die Ninja verfolgten ihn durch die Dächer von Stiix. Zane blieb jedoch zurück und traf sich schließlich mit den anderen, nur um zu entdecken, dass Kai alle ihre Anteile an der Teefarm an Ronin verkauft hatte, im Austausch für eine alternative Möglichkeit, Airjitzu zu lernen. Sensei Yangs Prüfung Die Ninja gingen in Yangs Tempel, um Airjitzu zu lernen. Zane sprach nicht mehr rückwärts, aber seine Stimme war sehr laut, weil das Volumen klemmte. Er und die anderen schleichen sich dann in den Tempel, um die Schriftrolle der Kunst freizuschalten, und versuchen ihr Bestes, um es vor Sonnenaufgang zu schaffen. Zane, Kai und Jay fragen sich, was mit Cole passiert ist, die bald mit der Schriftrolle erscheint, was den Ninja schockiert, wenn enthüllt wird, dass er sich in einen Geist verwandelt hat. Zyklon-Go Jay hatte Zanes Stimme endlich repariert, aber dann änderte er es zu seinem eigenen Geschmack. Er redete nicht mehr extrem laut, sondern sprach im Ton und Dialekt eines Piraten. Das Schwert der Prophezeiung Als sie die Tore vom Wolkenkönigreich erreichten, wurden Zane und die anderen Ninja von Fenwick begrüßt. Ihnen wurde dann die Schreibstube gezeigt, wo die Ninja erfuhren, dass die Bürger vom Wolkenkönigreich die Schreiber des Schicksals waren. In diesem Moment wurde Zanes Stimme wieder normal, wie es einer der Schicksalsschreiber geschrieben hatte. Fenwick fuhr fort, die Ninja zu informieren, dass Morro den Weltenkristall suchte, der im Grab versteckt ist, um das Urböse zu entfesseln, bevor er sie in ein Gebäude mit Spielzeugen führte, um den "Meisterschreiber" zu treffen. Sie fanden bald heraus, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte, und sie wurden tatsächlich mit Nimbus, einer schrecklichen Kreatur, weggesperrt. Mit Coles Geisterfähigkeiten gelang es den Ninja zu entkommen und entdeckte, dass Fenwick tatsächlich für Morro arbeitete. Die Ninja rannten bald auf Nobu zu, der ihnen mitteilte, wo das Schwert der Prophezeiung aufbewahrt wurde, obwohl die Ninja kurz nachdem Morro das Schwert erbeutet hatte, angekommen waren. Mit der Hand konnte der Geist aus dem WOlkenkönigreich entkommen, doch nach einer intensiven Jagd auf den heulenden Alpen, ging der Ninja mit dem Schwert in den Besitz zurück. Falsches Spiel Nachdem alle Gegenstände gesammelt waren, wussten die Ninja, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Geister angreifen und sie haben Sprengfallen aufgebaut, um sich auf sie vorzubereiten. Doch später ist Ronin gezwungen, den Geistern das Schwert der Prophezeiung zu bringen, um seine Schulden zu begleichen, die Ninja versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten, aber lösen versehentlich ihre eigenen Fallen aus, die sie außer Gefecht setzen und Ronin erlauben zu fliehen. Die Ninja bekommen später eine Nachricht von Ronin, dass sie das Grab des ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters in den Höhlen der Verzweiflung finden werden, zu denen sie skeptisch sind, aber trotzdem dorthin gehen. Sobald die Ninja die Höhle erkunden und Morros Leiche finden, wird die Höhle von Ghoultar angegriffen und die Ninja bemerken, dass es eine Falle ist, die Morro aufgestellt hat, um sie los zu werden. Ghoultar verursacht einen Einsturz. P.I.X.A.L. erzählt Zane von einer Öffnung als Geysir. Sie bereiten sich darauf vor, zu gehen, während Cole es mit einem Stein verstopft, aber Zane gibt an, dass er die Gefahr multipliziert hat, bevor die Ninja mit Airjitzu zur Öffnung flüchtet. Nach dem die Lava aus dem Geysir ausbrach, entkamen die Ninja in einen Minenkarren, was zu einem wilden Ritt durch die Höhle führte und sie besiegten Ghoultar, bevor sie von R.E.X. gerettet wurden. Die Ninja kommen an Bord und werden von Ronin kontaktiert, der sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er das Schwert genommen hat, bevor er den tatsächlichen Standort des Grabes angegeben hat. Er gab ihnen die Erlaubnis, R.E.X. zu benutzen. Er sagte, dass ertun müsse, um seinen Diebstahl auszugleichen, während er sagte, dass dies das letzte sein würde, was sie von ihm hören würden. Ronins Koordinaten sagen den Ninja, dass das Grab im Ozean ist, was sie erkennen lässt, warum niemand es jemals gefunden hat. Die Ninja benutzten Ronins Schiff, um zum Grab zu reisen, um Morro und die Geister ein für allemal aufzuhalten. Die drei Prüfungen Zane geht mit den Ninja zum Grab und während sie dort sind, stehen sie mehreren Fallen gegenüber. Als sie auf ein Hindernis treffen, erkennt Zane den Hinweis und benutzt Spinjitzu, um das Rätsel zu lösen, was es ihnen ermöglicht den goldenen Stab des Ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters zu erreichen. Sie versuchen den Stab zu bekommen, aber nachdem sie erkannt haben, dass sie den nicht erreichen können, tauchen sie in einen Abgrund ein, der durch ihre Versuche entstanden ist. Sie sind auf eine Eisrutsche gelandet, wo sie einen Raum mit Eisspiegel finden. Während er sich einen anschaut, sieht Zane sein Spiegelbild, in dem er eine Meisteruniform trägt, als er erkennt, dass sie eine Vision der "Zukunft" sind. Die Ninja werden bald von Morro angegriffen, der mit Hilfe des Schwertes der Prophezeiung ihre Bewegungen vorhersehen kann, bevor Kai es schafft Morro einzusperren. Mit Jays Schlussfolgerung lösen sie den nächsten Hinweis und nachdem sie unermüdlich gegraben haben, lokalisieren sie das Grabmal mit dem Gegenstand, den sie benötigten - den Weltenkristall. Kniend in Bezug auf Ninjagos ultimativen Schöpfer, extrahiert Zane vorsichtig den Weltenkristall, bevor er sich fragt, wie es funktioniert. Morro taucht mit einem schwachen und halb bewusstlosen Lloyd am Schwertpunkt auf. Der Geist verlangt, dass sie den Gegenstand abgeben, wenn sie Lloyd zurückhaben wollen. Der Weltenkristall Zane und der andere Ninja kehrten zur Grünen Teekanne zurück, nur um herauszufinden, dass Wu sein Geschäft verkauft hatte und das Geld benutzte, um Cyrus Borg zu bezahlen, um ihnen neue Fahrzeuge zu bauen. Der Erfinder selbst erschien und Zane wurde dann in eine verbesserte Version seines Eis Mechs gegeben. Zane kam auf einer Fähre in Stiix an und verkleidete sich als Reinigungskraft, lenkte mehrere Geister ab, damit Nya vorbeischleichen konnte. Sobald die Anwesenheit der Ninjas in der Stadt aufgedeckt worden war, bestieg er den Eis-Mech und benutzte ihn, um die Geister anzugreifen. Die verfluchte Welt Zane läuft in seinem Eis-Mech herum und beobachtet mit den anderen Ninja, wie das Urböse ankommt. Er erzählt den anderen, dass sie die physische Manifestation des Verfluchten Reiches ist. Sie versuchen ihre Kräfte gegen sie einzusetzen, aber sie ist nicht aufzuhalten. Zane und die anderen werden aufgefordert, auf ein Schiff zu evakuieren, um so viel Wasser wie möglich zwischen sie und das Urböse zu bringen, während Lloyd gegen Morro kämpft. Lloyd weist die anderen an, die Stelzen, auf denen das Urböse steht, auszuschalten, damit sie im Wasser zusammenstößt. Als Vergeltung fügt das Urböse eine Rüstung aus den umliegenden Häusern zusammen. Die Ninja versuchen weiter zu verhindern, dass sie das Schiff erreicht. Zane friert sein Bein ein, aber es verlangsamt sie nicht einmal. Zane entdeckt, dass sie Geister besiegen können, indem sie seine und Kais Kräfte kombinieren, aber selbst das hält sie nicht auf. Sie schaffen es zurück zum Boot und machen einen Plan, das Urböse in den Ozean zu schicken. Als sie es erreichten, erreicht Nya ihr Wahres Potential und besiegt das Urböse. Lloyd kehrt zurück, und sie segeln in den Sonnenuntergang. Staffel 6 Tag der Erinnerungen Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Waffen Im Laufe seines Abenteuers erhält Zane vielerlei Waffen. Seine bevorzugten Waffen sind jedoch Wurfsterne. Unter anderem die Wurfsterne des Eises, sein Elementarschwert, den Techno-Klingen Speer, Aeroklingen und die Obsidian Sai. Unter anderem schwingt Zane oftmals Schwerter und selten auch Schlagketten. Trivia * Ihn gibt es auch als Lego Dimensions Figur. * Zane kann kochen - auch wenn er nicht dazu programiert wurde. * Er hat einen Bruder mit dem Namen Echo Zane **In der letzten Episode von Staffel 6 bewirkt Jays Wunsch, dass die Ninja in eine Zeit zurückkehrten an der Zane seinen Bruder nie getroffen hat und ihn somit wahrscheinlich immernoch nicht kennt. * Rein technisch gesehen erachtet Zane sein Leben als wertlos - im Vergleich zu anderen, denn er könnte sich immer wieder herstellen, Menschen nicht. Deswegen schützt er seine Freunde mit seinem Leben. * In dem Spiel trägt Zane Sai - und dann niemals wieder. * Er wurde im Kampf gegen das Ultraböse nicht vollkommen zerstört. Sein Körper, ja, aber seine Daten schafften es, sich in das System von Borg Industries einzuspeisen, was es ihm möglich machte sich selbst als wieder zu erschaffen. * Er war der Erste, der sein volles Potential entfesselt hat. Galerie Bilder Spinner Karten Chaincrazy.png Snow surfin.png Chaincrazy.png Sonicroar.png Standtough.png Sonicroar.png Snowsurfin2.png Tournament App EisSpinjitzuApp.png TZane(Techno).png TZane(Lehrer).png TZaneZX.png ZanePinkT.png Anzüge Download (15).jpg|Zane (TV-Spezial) Download (17).jpg|Zane (TV-Spezial) als Figur Zane Koch.jpg|Als Koch Download (18).jpg|Zane DX Download (16).jpg|Zane ZX Ninja Karten.jpg|Er spielt mit Cole Karten Fang-Suei gegen Zane.jpg|Er kämpft gegen Fang-Suei NRGZane.png|NRG Zane Download (20).jpg|Elementar Zane Elementar.png|Elementar JayZaneFreude.gif|Elementar Jay und Zane freuen sich Zane R.jpg|Techno Mode Zane Techno Stein.png|Techno Mode (Steinrüstung) ZaneTechno.png|Techno Mode Turnier Zane.png|Turnier Anzug Zane_Jungle.png|Jungle Zane Zane.jpg|Gegen die Geister! WuCru3.png|Zane und die anderen Ninja Androids.png|Er und die anderen Androids Zane Skybound.png|Gegen die Luftpiraten! ZaneGefangen.png|Zane als Gefangener (Minifigur) Datei:Zane_DOTD.jpg|Tag der Erinnerungen Datei:Nya101.png Datei:C3rXlvxVUAArYmR.jpg 70.PNG|Zane als Gemälde Serie Beforesenseiwu4.png MoS02ZaneStopsBy.png Datei:MoS1GamingNinja.png Datei:MoS1GeeThanks.png Datei:MoS1LongWay.png Datei:MoS1ConfusedNinja.png Datei:MoS1ColeVZane.png Datei:MoS1ProphecyRead.png Datei:MoS1CandyNinja.png Datei:MoS1DX.png Datei:MoS1IceEarthDragon.png Datei:MoS1DragonZane.png Datei:MoS1FourDragons.png Datei:Rots012.png Datei:MoS2HouseTree.png Datei:MoS2HappyDinner.png Datei:MoS2EvilFight.png Datei:MoS2Promise.png Datei:MoS2ZaneBows.png Datei:MoS2ZaneSad.png Datei:Zane_(true_protential).jpg Datei:Colezanekids.png Lloyd18.jpg Lloyd210.png Datei:28ZanesHeart.jpg Datei:1936154892562d88b_w.jpg Datei:Zane_fights.jpg Datei:Zane45.png Datei:Ninja_rides.jpg Datei:Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png Datei:Lloydweak.jpg Datei:NinjaDeepstoneTeam.png File:zaneserie7.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png MoS83 Zane.png MoS82 Zane.png MoS82 Nya and Zane.png MoS82 Pixal, Zane, kai.png MoS82 Zane, Crabbie.png MoS81Harumi and Zane.png MoS81ColeJay,Zane.png MoS81Zane,Kai,Nya.png MoS82 Pixal, Zane, kai.png MoS82 Zane, Crabbie.png S9 Kai, Zane and Jay.png MoS88 Spinjitzu.png MoS88 Ninja.png MoS88 Ninja Cage.png ZaneBlindfolded.jpg Videos Datei:"White_Ninja"_-_LEGO_Ninjago_-_Character_Spot|Zum TV-Spezial Datei:Ninjago_Rebooted_-_Zane|Zu Staffel 3 Datei:Ninjago_season_4_meet_Zane|Zu Staffel 4 Datei:LEGO® Ninjago Zane (Season 5) Official!|Zu Staffel 5 Datei:Zane_-_LEGO_Ninjago_-_Character_Spot|Zu Staffel 6 Datei:Zane_-_LEGO_Ninjago_-_Meet_the_Ninja_-_Character_Spot|Zu Staffel 7 en:Zane es:Zane pl:Zane pt-br:Zane ru:Зейн Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Dimensions Kategorie:Julien Kategorie:Schatten des Ronins Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Eis Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Wu's Tee Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:2019